Mystical
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: Sakura has to learn that there is more to life than she thought, especially when she's living with her very...unique family. SasuSaku. AU


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or anything to do with Naruto. I own the plot, so no suing or copying please!

Author Note:_**IMPORTANT**__!!! _Before reading please place this story in story width ½ or ¾ and increase the size of the letters by 1. The buttons are located in the top right hand corner of the page. It would make the reading experience more enjoyable and would be more 'book like', something I was working hard on to create here.

Anyhoo enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_She looks like she used to be happy with the girl inside  
She looks so bored sometimes  
And she has that super pale skin and those soft green eyes  
She looks like she could have been happy in a better life_

~Everclear

* * * * * * *

**Chapter 1: The other side of the Family**

A big green jeep held two passengers – and boxes of belongings and suitcases – as it trailed down a long whindy path through a very old part of a forest. Its destination was house in a valley of a mountain _in_ the middle of the very old part of the forest. Something that they were told would be dangerous if they took a wrong turn.  
The passengers were a father and daughter; both had green eyes and were wearing outdoorsy cloths. The man was middle age with small worry wrinkles around his forehead and eyes, his light brown hair was greying slightly on the edges yet you could barely see it and was wearing a red and black plait shirt, blue jeans and tanned boots. He looked rough as he had been driving for a whole day because his daughter refused to take a plane. His daughter on the other hand was bright eyed but bored, wearing a simple white punk shirt, dark green baggy trousers that had a couple chains on the belt area and thick black boots. What was striking about her was her hair; it was the most unusual colour of strawberry blonde that it looked pink when the sun hit it.

She would tap on the dash board occasionally, trying to figure out a way to escape but it was no use. Once her father made up his mind about something there was no turning back. It was decided that she would be living with her aunt for now while her father try to sort out their financial crisis. She didn't remember much about her aunts only that that she was going to live with was slightly eccentric and liked the occasional drink of sake. Oh, and had the temper of angry bull. The girl sighed again just when her father stop the car in a clearing, revealing the house would be living in.

The girl named Sakura opened the door of her dad's jeep. She stares up at the old house in front of her from the car seat. The house looked very old with white paint cracking and coming away to reveal grey wood beneath. Along most the sides of the house was ivy trailing along and up to the rickety black roof that had some tiles either missing or loose. On the porch was a hanging bench that had a few wood wind chimes dangling above the banister near the stairs.  
With the dense eerie forest that surrounds it looked very creepy, the gothic looking structure did not help. It even resembled the Addams Family house merging with Norman Bates house but smaller and simpler. She grumbled in dismay before turning to her dad as he shuts the door and began to make a walk to the boot of the car.

"I thought Aunt Tsunade was rich." Sakura said.

"She is" her father said.

He opens the boot and grabs her large red suit case before closing the boot door once again. He looks worriedly at the house for a moment then begins to walk again.

"Then why does she have this old dump?" Sakura asked, watching him as he approached her.

Her father stops in front of her, placing the suitcase on its bottom while placing a hand on shoulder gently like any father would. His lips pursed in slight irritation yet tried to look positive at her.

"Because it's an old tradition, eldest takes over the house and then gives it to their eldest and so forth." Her father explained.

"And she can't give it a paint job?" Sakura said.

He shrugs.

"Maybe she doesn't have the time." Her dad said.

Sakura rolled her eyes at that then grabs her black laptop case and shuts the door behind her. Slinging the thick strap on her shoulder, then flicking her hair to sort it out and away from the strap.

"Bet Mum would have painted it up." Sakura muttered.

But her father heard her and smiled. He places the hand from her shoulder onto her back and leads her along the path to the front door, holding her suitcase.

"C'mon sweetheart, you'll love it here." Her father said. "Despite the heeby jeebies this places always gives me."

"And you're sending me here." Sakura said.

"Your aunt and cousins want to spend time with you." Her dad tried to say in a positive manner "Think of all that girly fun." She stares at him and gestures to her attire. "Oh right, well think of it as a new experience and you might even appreciate your old man more."

"Dad, you know I love you, but you're killing me here." Sakura said.

They walked up the steps of the worn out porch and reached the old dried up creamy double front doors of her mother's old childhood home. The double front doors both had cat face knockers in black at the height of Sakura's shoulder level.

"Sweetheart, give it a chance." Her father said.

"Don't wanna" she mockingly pouts.

Her father smiled in mirth. "Tough"

She smiles back but hides the sadness in her eyes.

_I don't want to be here, can't you see that?_

Her father grabbed the left knocker and knocked on the door, but not too strongly as he wasn't quite sure on the condition of the knockers. It was only a few seconds that went by before both doors were opened by a tall, blonde, middle aged woman.  
It was her aunt Tsunade and from what Sakura gathered from her memories hardly changed in her looks or her style. The woman was wearing a simple grey v-neck blouse, black leggings, brown sandals and a long green cardigan that reached her knees. Her eyes reminded Sakura of a lioness's honey colour eyes, powerful yet when she looked at her niece soft and caring. She smiled at them happily.

"Sen, Sakura, you made it. Welcome to the Manor, I was beginning to worry." Tsunade said.

"It was a long trip from the South, Tsunade" Sakura's father said.

"I bet, traffic bad?" Tsunade asked.

"Not too bad, could have been better without the rain." He said.

"Well at lease you're both here. Shizune and Rin have set your beds up." Tsunade said.

"Thanks Tsunade but I'm just going to drop Sakura here and head on back. I still need to sort some stuff out." Sen said, his was impassive but his eyes were taking on a sad tint in them.

Tsunade frowns at him in concern. "Okay then Sen." She then looks Sakura "Why don't you head on upstairs with your suitcase while I just catch up with your dad, honey. Your room is on the left side of hallway up there, second door on the left side. You got a nice view there."

"Thanks Aunty Tsunade" Sakura said.

Sakura grabs the red suitcase from her father and walks in before he could protest. As soon as she was out of sight Tsunade then turns back to him, leaning on the door frame.

"She looks very much like her mother, doesn't she?" Tsunade said.

Sakura's father looks away, watching the light mist rolling through the treetops. The forest was so thick with leaves, branches and overgrown moss it was very hard for there to be any weather changes in there. It was a mysterious thing about the forest and still drawn a lot people that ever went passed it.

"Yes." Sen said.

"She's strong like her, I can tell, she'll be fine once she settles down here. Rin, Anko and Shizune will make sure of it." Tsunade said. "But my main concern will be you, are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I've made arrangements via train here; my jeep will go into one of the storage compartments while I'm on another compartment." Sen said. "They have beds so I should be fine."

"That's not what I meant." Tsunade said, controlling the need to clench her teeth.

Sen smiled softly and looked at her "I know."

* * * * * * *

The hallway and stairway that led to her room was like the rest of the house; creaky, dark, varnished, maple wooden floors that had a decorative Arabian looking carpet trailing over it. The house had high ceilings, the walls had a simple light creamy colour wallpaper with dark varnished wooden thin top and thick bottom borders with the ceiling just white that a few cobwebs here and there.  
Despite of never once stepping into the house Sakura found her room easily as there was a sign decorated in flowers and Celtic knotting around it that had her name on in the middle. The door looked old and gothic like the rest of the house but had a nice look of varnish on it. The brass handle had a few dents but the decorative groves still had this nice look to it.

She grabs the handle and turns it, struggles a bit before managing to open the door and enter the room she would be spending the rest of her Secondary School days in, and possibly University if she was that unlucky. Sakura didn't want to diss it this earlier on but she was still struggling at the fact her Dad had to leave her at her Aunt's. It was clear to her that her father was struggling with something but later told her they had financial problems.  
Something she wasn't surprised about with the economy lately, yet she couldn't fathom that it was the only thing to it. She had to shrug it off. Once the room was revealed to her eyes she made an overall scan of place as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

The room was a good medium size for her that had two sides of the wall with ceiling high windows that was located at the back of the house. It looked like it had a recent paint job but she couldn't detect the smell of fresh paint her sensitive nose would have picked up. The ceiling and windowsill's were white while the walls had a pale shade of green. The floor had the same varnished wooden theme like the rest of house but had three large white fluffy carpets that surrounded, to her delight, queen sized four-poster bed. The bed covers were also pale green but darker than the walls that went with long curtains again the windows.  
There was a varnished draws and dresser were on the side where the door was, the bed was placed closer to the window leaving room for the large wardrobe and double shelves, that sat in the corner, and a desk in front of the windows. All furniture had the same colour of yellow ochre and was made from cherry wood. She smiled a bit when she saw the balcony outside with a small round table and chair.

_Guess this is it, no turning back._

Saddened at the thought she walks to her bed and places the laptop case on the bed, mentally thanking that her aunt had internet connection, and let her suitcase thud next to the draws. She tilts her head when heard the floor creaking outside her new room before there was knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Sakura asked.

"You mind opening the door, Saku-chan? We kinda need to bring in your stuff y'know" a gruff feminine voice said.

Sakura moved quickly to the door and opened it again with the same struggle the first time round. When the door opened she had to move out of the way as three women in their early twenties barged in with the rest of Sakura's stuff. The woman that spoke had placed box of Sakura's School equipment and books on the bed while the other two placed the rest by the draws and dresser.

"Hey, wow, you've grown up fast Saku-chan" the same woman said.

Sakura stared at her. The woman was slightly taller than the other two; she had dark spiky hair up in a ponytail that took on a light sheen of dark indigo that matched her eyes. She had a creamy jacket on, grey vest that revealed toned abs when she stretched her arms, brown thigh length shorts and was bare footed, giving off a tough girl look.  
The one to her left had dark shoulder length auburn hair and eyes that remarkably matched her hair as well, she gave off an impression that she belonged in the season of autumn. She was wearing a fashionable red t-shirt, a long dark orange skirt in decorative darker orange swirls that reached her ankles and red flat heel shoes that look a little bit like ballerina shoes.  
The smallest had onyx shoulder length hair with, you guessed it, onyx coloured eyes that seem to sparkle like the night sky. She was wearing a puffy shoulder length white blouse, black leggings and black trainers, she looked like the organised one. These three women were her cousins and unfortunately she couldn't remember their names.

"Uh thanks, um…" Sakura tried.

"Anko" the tougher cousin said with a little irritation.

"I'm Shizune and that's Rin" the onyx haired one said in kinder tone, pointing towards the auburn haired one.

"I'm sorry, it's been so long since I've seen you" Sakura said.

"How can ya forget our names?" Anko grunted in annoyance.

Rin places a hand on Anko's shoulder in a calming gesture.

"Anko, Sakura is right, it's been a long time since we seen her. She was only six then" Rin said, being the meditative one. "I'm sure you would forget too if hadn't seen someone for ten years and only had seen them for a few times at the age of six."

Anko scoffed but relented, Rin takes her hand off her shoulder before addressing their little cousin.

"How was the journey? Do you want something to drink?" Rin asked.

"It was long and no thanks." Sakura said.

"We've taken all your stuff from the car up here, bike is by the porch, sorta surprised that you didn't bring anymore." Shizune said. "You're Dad's waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks." Sakura grunted before exiting her room.

The three ladies frowned simultaneously at their cousin as they listen to the descending sound of her walking away from them before looking at one another when they couldn't hear her anymore.

"You think she's okay?" Anko asked.

"Haven't the foggiest, but she better be soon. You know how this place can get" Shizune said.

"I don't like her being here, too young yet too old" Rin murmured.

"Don't worry Rin, she's a bright one, we'll get her up to speed." Anko said.

"That's what I'm worried about" Rin said, looking to where their youngest cousin exited from.

* * * * * * *

She sits on the porch watching the green jeep drive away by herself as her mother's side of the family felt it was more of a private thing for Father and Daughter. Her father said his goodbyes and gave her one last hug and kiss on the cheek before driving off without her. Her bag was already in the spare room on the bed, waiting for her. Tears were in the corner of her eyes after the last of the jeep disappeared into the forest. She really didn't want to be here without her father but it was for the best. At the sound of someone approaching from behind her she quickly wipes away the traces from her face.

"Hey Sakura, Rin made us Spanish omelette. C'mon, there like the best." Shizune said, appearing by her side bringing with her the smell of cooked food.

"That's great." Sakura said, she stands and turns to her cousin while crossing her arms in a subconscious defensive posture.

"You don't like being here" Shizune automatically deduced.

Sakura looked guiltily at her cousin.

"It's far away from my friends." Sakura said.

"If they're true friends, really good friends, they'll stay in touch with you and when you return you'll feel like you've never left." Shizune said. "They won't forget you."

Sakura still look worried but was a little less troubled. She bows her head and shifted.

Shizune sighed after she grasped her cousin's arm and pulled her into the house after shutting the door behind her and to the breakfast table in the kitchen. Just to the other side of the kitchen was a conservatory full of weird and wonderful plants, ranging from flowers to miniature trees to vines travelling towards to its glass roof. She would have paid more attention to it if she wasn't amazed at how beautifully decorative the kitchen was. It was a mixture of Victorian style and elaborate iron and wood work everywhere there. It even had a cuckoo-clock that was right next to the entrance of the conservatory.  
Rin was at the stove just finishing off the last omelette while Anko was stuffing her face with her second helping. Tsunade was reading a dusty old book with nice spot of Irish tea in a very elegant cup. The blonde woman looks up from her book and smiled.

"Ah Sakura, feeling a bit peckish?" Tsunade asked.

"I guess" Sakura said.

Shizune walked over to a spare seat and pulled it out for her before gesturing to it. Still looking a bit worried Sakura reluctantly walks over and sits in the seat. Shizune sits down next to her just as Rin places the Spanish omelette on the white matt in front of Sakura. The teenager picks up the fork, takes a piece out of the omelette and tries it. It was how Shizune said it was: the best. It wasn't too soft or greasy, it just right. The Spanish omelette she had ever tasted. Sakura looks up at Rin's expected face and smiles. Rin smiles back and digs into her own.

"I see we have another lover of your food Rin" Tsunade cheered.

"All home grown by Rin, except the eggs" Anko said.

Rin just continued to smile and eat. Tsunade leans back in her chair and places the book down next to her tea, getting down to business.

"Now Sakura, as your father may have told you I've enlisted you in the local secondary school here, were most of our family have gone to. It's one the top secondary schools in the country despite the location. However, because this is a village you have to excuse the curiosity of the locals." Tsunade said.

"And not mention you're related to us" Anko said.

"Anko!" Rin growled.

Sakura paused and just stare at them, waiting for the answer. What does being related to them mean here anyway. The older women looked a little at Sakura's undaunted stare. Tsunade was the first to cave.

"It's not because we've done a load of bad things in the past, we haven't." Tsunade explained. "The people here would treat you differently than if they didn't know. They get really…curious."

"I don't understand, how am I supposed to make friends here?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound rude "It is a village."

"Tell them, you live with an Aunt and Uncle and they don't like guests in their tiny home." Rin said. "Put's people right off."

"Again it's a village, why am I not allowed be seen with you?" Sakura asked.

Anko became frustrated at that moment and leans forward. "The truth is Saku-chan-" she began but stops at her Tsunade's look. She pursed her lips and tries again. "The truth is they don't like the people on the outskirts, kinda feel threatened by us. Or put off by our 'eccentric' behaviours."

"Such as?" Sakura asked, becoming very curious.

Anko smirked.

"Dancing under the full moon naked" Anko said undeterred.

Sakura stared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Then a bout full of laughter filled the kitchen from everyone except Sakura who still looked at her in shock.

"It's okay Sakura; it's an optional thing here." Anko said.

Sakura blinked, bringing all thought processing back to normal. Needless to say it was quite possibly the hardest thing for her at that moment.

"So when you mean by eccentric…" Sakura trailed off.

"We mean that we're…quite unusual to the villagers" Shizune chuckled.

_AND MY DAD LEFT ME WITH YOU GUYS???_

_HELP!! MAYDAY!! INCOMING SUBRESSING MENTAL IMAGERY AND HORROR ALERT!!!!_

Tsunade chuckled lightly then became all business when she saw the look of astonishment on her niece's face.

"Back to the main parts of living here, this is your home from now on and so you are under my rules. They are simple enough for you to never forget them." Tsunade said. "So long as you do your homework and clean up after yourself you may do whatever you want here. If you wish to go out tell at least one of us where you are going and always have your mobile on you. If you don't have a mobile I will buy you one for free, you're family and living so don't argue on that." She pointed out when Sakura was about to protest.  
"Do not explore the forest by yourself, it is very old and there have been branches that have fallen off from under its own weight. Anko knows the deeper parts better than any of us so if you want to explore ask her. You may have a look around as long as you can see the Manor as I know the trees here are newer. We don't have big predators around this area but let's not tempt fate shall we?  
"Above all, and this is crucial, do not bring anyone here unless it is an emergency. Because Shizune and I run the local hospital and Rin and Anko runs a pharmacy and herbal shop we may not be here all at the same time."

"Oh" was all Sakura could say.

"We want you to have fun while you're staying here Sakura" Rin said. "So try to be careful, it's a new environment for you and we don't want anything to hurt you."

Sakura nodded before continuing in eating her omelette in silence, now knowing _why_ her Dad hardly talked about this side of the family.

* * * * * * *

A while after Sakura had eaten she had returned to her room. She grabbed her suitcase from the floor and placed on it bed after she had made space for it. The Manor was a nice place despite the amount of cobwebs and sheer need of a paint and roof job on the outside. But Sakura didn't want to mention it to her Aunt as she was only going to live there temporarily. She unzips the suitcase and begins to unpack, placing her underwear and socks in the top draws of her cabinet first. It was in that moment when her old inner began to speak up. A being or second mind that appeared when her mother went missing a long time ago, but to Sakura it was a biggest nuisance as it never seemed to want to leave.

_**Hmm, well this is boring.**_

_Not in the mood here._

In Sakura's mind her Inner was leaning against the bed post, continuously switching from checking her nails and watching her putting clothes away. Inner was a sharper looking Sakura, hardly any sharp features and her style was in between punk princess and sophisticated upper class girl. A theme Sakura didn't feel was practical yet her Inner loved it.

_**Oh c'mon, I'm bored and you're just putting stuff away.**_

_Do me a favour and disappear._

_**Only when you no longer need me, I am your Jiminy Cricket dummy.**_

_Fine, what's your idea?_

_**We go out and explore.**_

Sakura pauses in her unpacking, considering the Inner's words but when she looked outside she saw the sun beginning to set and the forest was starting to look very haunted and dark. The thought of being in those woods and then be lost was a very displeasing thought indeed.

_Aunt Tsunade told us not to unless it's with Anko and it's getting late. I have no idea where the shops are and I rather unpack._

_**You're boring.**_

_Suck it up._

_**Oh, how about we go dancing under the moon naked! That sounds fun!**_

_No. No. No. and NO!! Are you insane?_

_**Dudette, you **__**are**__** the one that made me. So the question is: Who's the insane one: Me or you?**_

She sighed in exasperation before going for her shirts now as the underwear and socks were finished. She closes the draws before opening the one below it and places them in then returned to her suitcase to finish off the shirts.

_Why can't I make you go away?_

_**We've been over this. I can't go until you no longer need me.**_

_I don't._

_**Liar, I'm still here aren't I?**_

_Nuisance__**.**_

_**Aww, you're making me blush. Hmm here's a thought, how are we going to get to the school? We don't know the way there and did you see the cliff drop when we got here? Wrong move and dooooooooooooowwwwwwwwnnnnnn we go!**_

_Thank you for the reminder._

_**Just saying.**_

_The school is in the village and they work there, I'll just simply ask for a lift and then the next day we take my bike._

_**But I thought you left it with Dad.**_

_Not THAT one, my normal bike; blue, shiny, has pedals to use: bicycle!_

_**Oh yeah! But I prefer the other one. At least then you won't have to pedal up and down a fricken mountain everyday to school or generally to the village of nowhere. Healthy but seriously tiring, no wonder they don't want company here, it's a nightmare to actually get here in the first place! **_

_Maybe dad could send the bike down if I phone him up._

_**Now we're cooking with oil!**_

Sakura sighed as she finished off putting the clothes away and went for the boxes of books.

_I miss Daddy and everyone._

_**Oh don't worry, he's fine and our friends are fine too. When we finish back why don't we get some snackfood from the kitchen, phone Dad and go on Messenger to speak to the gang. Good idea, yes?**_

_Great idea. Just wish I could do it sooner and we're suppose to be dieting! I don't wanna look fat in front of my new class._

Her inner suddenly turned into the female version of Rambo down to red ribbon around head and the giant guns in her hands pointing to Sakura in her mind. Sakura wasn't amused by this.

_**You are not going to turn into one of those health freaks! I refuse to be away from chocolate and sweets!**_

_You're not the boss of me!_

_**Just you wait missy! Besides guys don't like girls who are too skinny, they want meat on them!**_

_Great, they're cannibals._

_**Sarcasm aside, it's the truth. Who wants a twig when you can have the whole damn tree?**_

Inner shifted back into her normal attire completed with a grin as Sakura started to unload the books on the shelves.

_I think I've heard that before somewhere…_

_**The point is dummy, twig is sooo last season. So don't go for it!**_

_My body._

_**Our life though, and I'm very much a part of it.**_

_Fine, no major dieting unless it necessary!_

_**Success! Now, how cute do you think the guys here are?**_

_What's the point? We're only going to stay here temporarily. They may not even be hot._

Inner looked up towards the ceiling and places her hand over her heart dramatically.

_**I see myself with a tall dark handsome man.**_

Sakura mentally shook her head, her second mind seem to only be on one thing and one thing only.

_Ah, the usual huh?_

_**You betcha! And, y'know, you can have a piece too.**_

_How generous._

Her inner giggled away before disappearing in the recess of her mind. Sakura smiled when she finally had peace, it would be a long day of unpacking and she was glad for no interruptions what so ever.

"KNOCK KNOCK!"

Then again…

Sakura sighed as places the book in her hand onto the shelf in front of her. She puts the box down and walks over to the door. She pulls the door open to be greeted with a plate full of brownies in Rin's hand. The Auburn haired girl smiles at Sakura as she forwarded the plate to her.

"Here, I wanted you to have these." Rin said. "For later, just in case, but they're better when warm."

Sakura was a little stunned but took the plate from Rin.

"Thanks" Sakura said in an awkward manner.

Rin fidgeted for a moment, taking a piece of her own hair and brushed it behind her own ear. She wets her lips as she looks at Sakura with a hint of nervousness.

"I know how it is to be away in a strange home and to be told all those things in the kitchen earlier can be daunting." Rin said. "But you are very welcome here Sakura-chan, if anything here bothers you then you can always come to me or anyone here."

Sakura shifted bodyweight in favour of her left side while staring at Rin in a calculative manner. Pausing in moment of thoughtfulness.

"Rin, that's kind of you but you don't know me and neither does Aunt Tsunade, Shizune or Anko." Sakura said honestly.

"I know Sakura-chan and we're very willing to know you and let you know us if you allow it." Rin said.

Sakura looked at Rin, looking quite uncomfortable at the thought of it. Rin bit her lip in hesitation before smiling.

"You know, you do kinda remind me of your Mother." Rin said.

Sakura's interest was instantly peeked at that and Rin's smile increased when she saw it.

"She was a very…empowered woman. Always cautious at first but strong and talented." Rin said. "Boisterous too when happy."

"I'm not like that" Sakura said, unsure.

Rin looked back Sakura with a secretive knowing look.

"That's what everyone said about mine, said I was like her too and I too did not believe it." Rin said, she brushes a loose hair away from Sakura's face. "It took me a while to see it but it was true. I just had to grow." Rin then turns to go "If you need anything more go to the living room, I'll be there with Shizune. We're making yarn dolls, wanna try it?"

Sakura gave Rin a bemused look but shook her head in a 'no'.

"Maybe another time Rin-san" Sakura said.

"Call me Rin-chan, san makes me sound too authoritive" Rin grinned.

Rin makes a step to leave but Sakura uses her free hand to stop her. Rin looks at Sakura questionably.

"Hey Rin, this has been bugging me since while my dad and I were travelling to here but why is the Manor so…secluded from the rest of the village?" Sakura asked. "And here of all places, from what I got from Aunty Tsunade it's a dangerous place to live in forest."

Rin hesitated for a moment before answering cautiously "Our ancestor was a nice woman but she liked her privacy. So decided to build a home here."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

Rin leaned forward like she was about to tell a huge secret.

"The Villagers didn't exactly like her, she was kind of woman that love to _love_, if you catch my meaning." Rin said. She leans back the shrugs. "But _I_ personally think she just like her privacy, you can go into the library downstairs. I think her diary might be around this time."

"_Around this time_?"

Rin shrugs as if to cover something quickly "Old house, you find weird stuff around here, especially in the library."

Sakura smiled awkwardly at her. "Thanks, but I think I'll just stick to unpacking."

Rin smiled in relief "Well if you change your mind about the yarn dolls I'm down stairs."

With that the auburn haired girl then skips off to the stairs and down them to meet her cousin Shizune. Sakura watched Rin till she was gone and closed the door behind her. She walks over, places the brownies on the cabinet and picks one up. Sakura then takes a small bite as the smell just seemed to suddenly attack her sense and taste was just deviously. How Rin cook like this was a true wonder.

"Oh I'm going to get fat by time I leave." Sakura said in mocking grim face.

Still she smiled at the kind gesture; it seemed her mother side was doing everything to make her feel comfortable. She liked that. She liked the feeling of being welcomed. Being part of a family. Her father side hardly done anything for her that would be an 'inconvenience' to themselves. She felt alienated by them and was an exclamation as to why she felt so awkward to her mother side. She was not use to this sort of attention from family apart from her father. So this was a very nice change to that.

Even if it was in a strange house full of cobwebs and weirdness.

* * * * * * *

It was late at night when Anko peered through the keyhole of Sakura's room. The young teen was lying on her stomach on her bed while her laptop was out and had her earphones plugged in as Anko could distinctively hear music on a high volume from it. The dark haired girl smiled, knowing her cousin would be pretty much busy with whatever is on her screen. Straightening up again she began to walk back to stairs before jogging down to living room where the rest of her family where and closed the door behind her. Rin and Shizune were on the floor, braiding a piece of yarn each while Tsunade was watching them in silence.

"She's on her laptop, she won't be disturbing us." Anko said with confidence.

"Good." Tsunade said "I want to you learn something new, so tonight it class B techniques."

"Anko," Shizune began "You sure Sakura won't hear?"

"She has her music plugged in" Anko said then rushed off to the library.

"I like her but I still say it's a bad idea for her to be here, she doesn't know what it entitles" Rin said, still braiding her yarn.

"Oh, you never know Rin. It might be actually good to finally have the last cousin here." Shizune said.

"We don't know if she has the same uniqueness." Rin said.

Shizune snorted, making Rin stop in her braiding and placing it on her lap. She stares at Shizune with irritation, pursing her lips in her thoughts of what Shizune was snorting about.

"What are you laughing about?" Rin asked in a brisk manner.

"Oh the fact your quite the kettle" Shizune smirked.

"And suppose to mean?" Rin said, growing more impatient by the minute.

"Was it not Hatake you were with the other day?" Shizune said; an eyebrow rose as she continued her braiding.

Rin blushed hotly, trying to control herself from giving it all away as her back was to Tsunade.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about" Rin said.

"Don't hold out on us Rin, I'm sure there _is_ a lot to talk about" Tsunade said in mirth.

The auburn haired lady turned to her aunt and scrawled at her. Tsunade laughed at her niece and grabs her sake bottle by her side and takes a swig of it just as Anko appears with an old blue book. The book looked so old as its leathery sides were worn on the side and the paper was a tarnish colour, even the writing on the front was worn away yet it was in an ancient language. Anko skips over the her aunt and hands the book over before settling on another couch.

"Now then." Tsunade said, placing the book on her lap. "What shall we learn tonight"

And the booked opened, flipping through several pages…by itself.

* * *

Uh...reveiw?

TBC...


End file.
